1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable core locating element, and more particularly to a cable core locating element for orderly and stably locating cores of a cable to be soldered to terminals of an electronic connector, so as to facilitate subsequent terminal soldering process in producing the electronic connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic connectors that are currently employed in electronic signal transmission, such as high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) and universal serial bus (USB) interface, typically include a terminal holding body, on which a plurality of terminals are mounted with a rear section of each of the terminals being separately soldered to one of many cores of a cable. Thereafter, the terminal holding body and the cable are enclosed in a pair of metal cases, and a rear part of the metal cases is covered with an insulating housing to complete the electronic connector.
There are usually 19 cores included in one cable. When an insulating sheath of the cable is stripped, the cores are disorderly exposed to an open space. To solder the cores of the cable to the terminals of the connector, a front section of each of the cores must be stripped to expose a bare wire thereof, and each of the bare wires is soldered to a corresponding terminal. However, since it is very uneasy to rapidly and clearly distinguish the disordered cores from one another, a lot of time and labor is needed to correctly solder the bare wires of the cores to the terminals, bringing confusions to the production of the electronic connector. Moreover, cores that have been soldered to corresponding terminals are subjected to undesired pull and breaking in the process of distinguishing and soldering the disordered cores, resulting in reduced good yield and poor quality of the produced electronic connectors.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a novel cable core locating element to overcome the problems in manufacturing of the electronic connectors.